


What To Do When You Are Trapped And Can't Get Out?

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome, Threesome Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Threesome Thursday @ http://carliff-love.livejournal.com/4084.html</p><p>Prompt was: Isaac, Tommy, Adam, stuck somehow, somewhere, because of heavy snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Do When You Are Trapped And Can't Get Out?

A loud bang, tires screech and Adam flies forward. His pants around his ankles don’t make this action much easier. He _was_ getting ready for bed, but Adam figures that _that_ is not happening for a bit now.

He pulls his pants back up, puts an extra sweater on and goes to check out what the fuck just happened. Walking through the bunk bed area, he finds half of his band on the floor like a pile of limbs as if they were playing Mikado.

‘Whoa, you guys alright?’ Adam asks and a collective mumbling ‘‘mallright’ comes back at him. Oophs and ouches follow as the pile of limbs try to untangle and become normal human forms again.

The bus driver comes back inside the bus ‘Now that is a blown up tire if I ever saw one. This is going to take a while, guys, sorry.’

The snow that had started to fall and the icy roads probably couldn’t make it much easier for the driver to fix. The other buses probably had to return for assistance too, so who knows how long they were going to be out there?

It didn’t take long for everyone to make it out of the bus to get some fresh air, have a smoke or just annoy the rest with snow ball fights. Adam had been tired as shit, stress of his second tour was getting to him, but this had woken him up in more ways than one. He is laughing and having fun, throwing some awful snow balls that never made it to his targets.

Okay, so throwing had never been his strongest point, he didn’t care, he is having fun and that’s all that he cared about right now. What he also cared about... deeply... was getting his hand full of snow down Tommy’s hoody. The fucker had been attacking him with snow balls way too much and now it’s payback time!

Tommy had found a new goal; Get Isaac as covered in snow as he possibly could and so far, he is succeeding perfectly. So much so that he doesn’t see Adam coming up from behind at all. Isaac does, but he’s smart enough not to say anything.

Two minutes later Tommy squeals ‘uncle’ while Isaac and Adam keep dumping as much snow as they can, into this sweater and the back of his pants. Isaac finds this last action very hilarious, can’t stop doing it.

‘Fuck, I’m freezing. You are both toast as soon as I get any feeling back in my hands or my ass. You really couldn’t stop, could you, Isaac? Think it’s oh so funny, dumping all that wet shit down my crack.’

‘I sure did, dude and you deserved every fucking flake right back atcha.’

One of the bus drivers came up to the wet, cold giggling men to let them know they were going to leave this bus for the night. That it was too cold, too late and too dark to fix the bus. Everyone would be taken to a hotel nearby and the problem would be handled in the morning.

‘I am _not_ going to that hotel without anything warm and dry’ Tommy whines ‘Lemme get some stuff and I’ll see you on the other bus, okay?’

But Adam and Isaac followed Tommy inside the bus. ‘Yeah, just as wet as you are, man.’ Isaac says. Adam doesn’t even say anything; he just stalks past, shivering like a lunatic. It’s one of the main reasons why Adam does not live in New York. Not because LA is a better career move, or because he’s closer to his family this way. No it’s the COLD he cannot handle!

Isaac gets his stuff off pretty quickly; somehow Tommy never managed to get any snow balls on his pants, so they were still dry. His jacket was a different story, it’s covered in now melting snow.  
Adam also doesn’t need long to change and soon he joins Isaac on the ledge of his bunk, snug in dry comfy sweatpants, thick sweater and warm shawl.

Together they watch the show that is Tommy Joe trying desperately to take of his pants. The skinnies are so tight and so soaked that for the life of him, he can not get them off.

‘Would you two stop laughing and help me for fuck’s sake? They are stuck and they won’t come off and I am so _not_ getting on that bus with these still _on me_. So get over here and get them offfff.’ Tommy actually growls that last part which makes the other boys only laugh harder.

‘Can you two _hurry_? I can already hear the buses starting up; you know Jeff doesn’t like waiting. Help me now or you will be very sorry come morning time, trust me. Adam, get these boots off, you want me to wear them even though I don’t like ‘em one bit, so you get them off because I still have no clue how to and that’s when they are _dry_.

Socks too, Adam.

Fuck, this shit so is not funny anymore. I am freezing and _why won’t this come the fuck off_?’ With Tommy’s panicking no one seems to hear a click at the door and a few seconds later the roaring sounds of the other buses drive off.

‘Oh man, your freaking fans would have a field day if they heard me ask you what I’m about to ask. Can you two strip these motherfuckers down cause apparently they will not come the fuck off when I need to bend my legs...’

‘Huh, fans are wrong; you _do_ have an ass, Tommy. Cute little thing too.’ Adam says as he pokes and pinches Tommy’s butt cheeks.

‘Shut it, Adam, now is not the time to admire my butt, just focus on the pulling of the pants, will you?’

‘Will you be needing help with your underwear too? ‘Cause I could not help but notice that they, too, are very wet.’

‘No, dickweed, I can manage that myself, thank you very much. Fuck, this is starting to hurt, just get these off me, please, I’m about to die of hypothermia if you girls don’t hurry up.’

‘You’re such a drama queen, Teej, you are not going to die of hypothermia, but we may need to kill you for whining us to death. Now sit your frozen ass down so we can get the legs off’ Isaac huffs exasperated.

It takes a lot more moaning (Tommy) and pulling (Isaac and Adam) before the damn piece of clothing is finally on the floor and no longer on Tommy’s legs.

‘Finally...’

‘You sure you don’t need any help with those undies, Tommy? Because they look awfully uncomfortable and tight to me. I can see every inch of your goodies. I could help you get them warm again, if you like.’

‘Could you give me a little privacy, thank you? I can take it from here.’ Tommy is so totally ignoring Adam’s so called jokes. He is not falling for them, nope, neither is his dick... his traitorous dick that feels fuller than it should be.

‘Hell no. We are not going anywhere. I’d get popcorn now if you hadn’t eaten it all tonight. Give us a show, Joe. Make it good, you know what I like.’ Adam’s grin is so big; it looks as if it could spit his face in two. ‘Isaac, where are you? You’re about to miss the grand finale, dude.’

‘Guys?’ Isaac comes back to the bunks ‘Where are the other buses? Why is the door locked? Cannot open it with the pin code too.’

‘Wait, what?’ Adam shrieks. ‘They wouldn’t leave without us, would they? I mean, they’d notice if people are missing, right? No offence but I’m, like, the main reason why we’re all out here, main attraction, blah blah blah. They wouldn’t leave me behind, would they? _Would they?_ ’

Turns out: they would! There was no bus at all in sight, the door was locked from the outside, so there is no way they can get out and they actually managed to get stuck in a place where there is no reception. Their phones are useless.

‘Now what?’ Tommy asks, all warm in dry gear. ‘We’re not really stuck here, are we? We really cannot be stuck here. Tell me we’re not, Isaac.’

‘Relax, Teej, we’ll figure something out. I am sure that once they get to the hotel, they’ll realise that Mr. Big Star over there is missing and they’ll come back to look for him.’ Tommy cannot handle being trapped and not being able to get out and Isaac knows this. He once locked himself up in the shed when he still lived with Isaac and by the time Isaac found him, Tommy was in full panic mode, hyperventilating and everything.

‘Just, get me out of here, Isaac. Please?’

‘Tommy, relax, don’t worry. They’ll come back for us.’ Adam, who does not know about Tommy’s fear of entrapments, takes Tommy in his arms and holds him, figuring he’ll calm down but soon realises that Tommy doesn’t.

‘Tommy?’ Isaac asks ‘Can you get that bottle of bourbon and a few glasses? I think we could use some right now.’ That is an easy distraction that always seems to work. In the meantime Isaac fills Adam in about Tommy’s ‘situation’.

‘Teej, wanna wait for the buses here in the bunks? Or where you can look outside?’

‘I don’t care, just as long as I’m not alone. Can’t be alone right now, ‘kay?’

‘Don’t worry, Tommy, we’ll stay right with you. Want to hide out in my room? It’s a bit more spacey and comfy than these floors are.’

‘You are just trying to get us into your bed, that’s what you’re doing.’

‘You bet your tiny little ass I am. Took me a few years, but I finally found the perfect excuse to get you there. Besides, with the bus locked down, the heat won’t work and we’ll need to keep each other warm...’ Adam wiggles his eye brows.

An hour later, a second bottle of Bourbon is almost empty, the room is cold and the three men are laughing in Adam’s bigger than necessary bed. Tommy’s panic attack has wound down, but is still present.

‘I need to piss’ a slight slur in Tommy’s voice

‘You think you can handle that on your own, Tommy-boy? Or do you need our help for that too? I can lend you a hand, if you need.’

‘Perve, I can handle all by myself, thank you. I think it’s even safer if I went all on my own.’ Tommy crawled from under the many layers of sheets and blankets to the end of the bed.

‘Aw, you look so willing on your hands and knees like that. Are you sure I can’t have a piece of you like that?’ Adam got up behind Tommy and held his thighs while he pressed himself up against Tommy’s rear. Adam is hard and drunk, a combination that has proven not always very safe for any male in the past.

‘Adam, I am about to piss my pants, now is not the time to sexually harass one of your employees. So kindly let me go before I empty my bladder all over your sheets.’

‘I take that as a maybe, then. Hurry back, will you? Me and my cock will be waiting.’

‘Ahem...’ comes from behind Adam.

‘Aw, you jealous, Isaac? You want me to give you some too?’

‘How drunk are you exactly, Adam?’ Isaac snickers as Tommy escapes to the bathroom. ‘Drunk enough to have a fun night with two boys I will pretend do not work for me, not drunk enough to forget about it in the morning.’

‘Well, aren’t you fucked?’

‘No, but I’m hoping you will be if you’ll let me.’ Adam giggles. ‘You, eh, never thought about it, Isaac? Never wanted to get fucked instead of the other way around? You’ve got the perfect body for it, you know?’

‘Trust me, he doesn’t’ Tommy jumps back on bed ‘I’ve tried but he won’t budge. Come on, man, scoot over. Remember my tush? Well, that’s getting cold pretty fast, so move it. I’m still in the middle where it’s the warmest.’

‘Eh, what did you just say, Tommy Joe?’

‘N-nothing. I said scoot over; my ass is getting cold, nothing more.’ Tommy’s face is redder than a fire truck and he quickly crawls under the covers and pulls Isaac’s arms around himself as if they can protect him from any verbal harm.

‘No, no, you didn’t, you said more, MUCH more. Is there something you need to tell me? Something I might like to hear? Have I been missing out on any fun? Oh, please share.’ Adam couldn’t believe his ears. Had he really just heard what he hopes he heard?

‘Just... forget it, okay?’

‘I wouldn’t believe you anyway. You are far too goodie goodie to sleep with a guy, Tommy Joe.’

‘Say what now, Adam? Remind me again who you’ve been kissing on stage for an entire tour?’ Tommy huffs.

‘But that was all stage play, right? Fan service? Anyone can do that, doesn’t need to mean anything. Kissing a guy for real? Yeah, that takes a little more and I don’t think you could do that, Tommy. You don’t have what it takes, do you, Tommy Joe?’

‘Ha, that’s what you think.’ Isaac giggles, kissing the back of Tommy’s head.

‘Then prove it! We’re all alone here. Everyone at the hotel is probably asleep, so there’s no chance of them running in on us. We’ve got a few more hours to kill. Prove it! Because I sure as hell don’t buy it.’

‘I don’t need to prove anything, Adam.’ Tommy huffs once more. He’s not going to let Adam get to him.

‘Just like I thought. All talk but no balls. You are nothing more than stage gay, not even bi curious.’

‘You don’t believe me?’ Tommy sits up straight, looking Adam in the eye as if he had just insulted him big.

‘No, Tommy, I don’t. And your wussy back-out only proves my point. You don’t have the guts to sleep with a guy. That’s okay, Tommy, don’t worry. I don’t think any less of you.’

‘You want proof? Here’s your proof.’

Tommy grabs Isaac by the neck and attacks his lips, forcing his tongue deep inside Isaac’s mouth. Isaac returns his kiss with the same passion and takes over the lead in the duel Tommy only just started. Tommy lets him, lets Isaac take control and he purrs when Isaac grabs a tighter hold on Tommy’s hair.

He crawls in Isaac’s lap, forgetting all about Adam. It’s been at least a week since they’ve had a hotel night and Tommy has been hot and horny ever since their third bus night. You can’t really crawl in someone else’s bunk and have some fun without anyone else noticing. Neither can you really fully enjoy a jerk fest all by yourself.

Isaac’s hands begin to wander, lower and lower until they reach Tommy’s ass. One hand holds a cheek, grabbing it and pinching it, the other caresses the crack of Tommy’s ass all the way to his balls. Tommy moans in Isaac’s mouth, he can’t help it, Isaac just knows how to push Tommy’s buttons.

‘Fuck, I missed you, dog.’ Tommy says as he starts writhing in Isaac’s lap. ‘Need your hands on me, please. Please touch me, anywhere, everywhere.’

‘Yeah?’ Isaac chirps ‘Where do you want it most, Teej? You know I want you to tell me. I think I know, but I want to hear it from you, Tommy. Say it, say where you want my hands and you know I’ll do it.’

‘You know where, please don’t make me say it.’ Tommy begs silently with kisses on his chin, in his neck, behind his ear. Soft purrs and silent sighs, all to make Isaac do what Tommy wants so badly but is too chicken to say out loud. He doesn’t know why he cannot say it, why he’s too embarrassed to ask for it. All he knows is that he feels stupid to ask for it because what if the other person thinks it’s stupid to do?

‘Then whisper it, in my ear, so soft that even I can hardly hear it. I want the words, Teej, not nudges or your hands guiding me where you want me, I want words. You can do it. You know I want it too, I want it just as much as you do. Say it, baby, say it.’

Tommy attacks Isaac’s mouth once more, building up courage, buying time, needing assurance. ‘F-fingers... in me... please’ Tommy whispers so soft even he can hardly hear himself.

‘There, I knew you could do it, Teej. So good.’ Isaac breaths in Tommy’s mouth. The hand that had been caressing his ass creeps under the hem of Tommy’s sweat pants and undies and Tommy’s head falls back as Isaac’s fingers touch his hole. Gasping for air, dizzy with lust.

‘M-more’ Tommy begs ‘more, please, I need more’

‘Fuck, Tommy’ Adam sounds out of breath ‘Why didn’t I know about this? Why didn’t you ever say anything? Of all the straight fucks you told me about, you could have at least humoured me with one gay story.’

Like a wake-up call, Tommy freezes. He had completely forgotten Adam was there too. He tries to crawl out of Isaac’s lap, but he holds on tight, pushing a finger deeper into Tommy’s unprepped hole. Tommy doesn’t know what to do. He wants to run, but he doesn’t want Isaac to stop.

‘Please don’t stop, Tommy. You look so beautiful in Isaac’s arms. So desperate and wanton and so fucking hot. And look at Isaac, he wants you so much. You can’t just get up and leave him like this, can you?’ Adam is breathing the words in Tommy’s ear, his chest against Tommy’s back. ‘Look at him, Tommy, give him what he needs.’

Tommy doesn’t know what to do. He wants to run as far away from here as he can, never looking back. But he wants to stay too, let Isaac take care of him, like he has done so many times before, show Adam how good he is.

Isaac decides for him, he kisses Tommy in his neck and moves that one finger just past the rim of his hole and that is all it takes for Tommy to give in. Leaning back against Adam, he lets Isaac kiss his neck, bite his collar bone and lick him anywhere he can.

‘We need to get your clothes off, Tommy. We need to see your beautiful body. Raise your arms for me.’

Tommy’s eyes are closed, all he can do is feel and hear and let everything wash over him. He raises his arms, just like Adam asks him to. He lets Adam take his sweater off and then his long-sleeve. He lets Adam caress him and he breaths when Adam reminds him to.

When he leans his back again, he doesn’t feel the softness of Adam’s sweater, he feels bare skin against the flesh of his back, but he is not surprised. He grabs Adam’s hair and lays his head in Adam’s neck. Sensations are almost too much, but he wants more.

‘Please, touch me.’ Tommy whispers. ‘Adam, please’

‘Where, Tommy. Where do you want to be touched?’ Isaac. Tommy should have known Isaac would not let him go easy. He’s been trying to get Tommy out of his sexual shell for months now.

‘Everywhere, my nipples, my chest, my...’ Again it’s not more than a whisper, but Tommy knows that Adam and Isaac can hear him.

‘Your what, Tommy? What else do you want me to touch? You want my fingers around your cock, don’t you? You want my hand so tight it cuts off the blood to what I know must be a purple head by now and make you even harder than you already are. Just ask me for it, Tommy and I’ll give you what you want.’

‘Yes, please Adam.’ Tommy is shamelessly writhing himself harder and harder against Isaac’s cock, needing friction. Isaac still has one finger inside Tommy and that’s doing all kinds of things more to the blond. Isaac’s torment on Tommy’s nipples doesn’t make it any easier on him.

‘Yes what? Tommy. Say it, I’ll make it so good for you, baby. I will make you beg before I’m through with you.’

‘Show Adam, Teej, show him how good you can be, I know you can. Why don’t you show him why I will not have anyone else share a room with me but you. As a reward, I’ll let Adam touch you wherever you want.’

Tommy looks at Isaac, his eyes are unfocussed but he can still see love and lust in Isaac’s. Isaac forces his lips on Tommy once more, dirty and wet but they make Tommy moan.

When Isaac lets go, Tommy looks at Adam, his eyes are dark and he’s looking at Tommy with curiosity. He has no idea what Tommy is about to do, but he is definitely ready to find out.

‘Sit back, Adam. Let Tommy take care of you, his tongue can do things no woman can and not a lot of men either.’

Adam leans back, not really knowing what to expect. Tommy crawls into his lap, eager yet uncertain. When he looks in Tommy’s eyes he can see request for permission to do what Isaac told him to. Adam gives the tiniest of nods and before he can blink, Tommy’s tongue is deep inside Adam’s mouth.

But when Adam tries to get comfortable and enjoy the kiss, Tommy already lets go. Adam opens his eyes, wanting to see why he stopped. He looks up at Tommy but he’s got his eyes closed still. It’s as if he is in some sort of trance or something. Adam looks at Isaac, wanting to make sure everything is really okay. Isaac just nods without taking his eyes off Tommy.

Warm fingers touch his stomach, soft tickles caress his chest and then Tommy kisses his lips. Those same lips that were so hot and demanding a few seconds ago are now so soft and loving and warm.

Tommy doesn’t linger at Adam’s lips for long, a trail of kisses from his chin to his chest, down his stomach until he reaches Adam’s sweat pants. Soft hands carefully pull them down. Adam lifts and when he expects the cool air to hit his hard cock, he is engulfed by warmth and saliva and an amazing feeling he hasn’t felt in a long time.

Adam needs to look; he needs to see Tommy’s lips around his cock. He needs to see how Tommy is enjoying this. It’s the hottest sight he has ever seen. Tommy is licking him and sucking him as if it was oxygen in an air tight vent. Isaac is behind him, caressing his back, a hand in his pants, whispering words in his ear.

Tommy sucks like a pro, his lips born to do this. His tongue swirls around the big head, tickling him then long strokes all the way from the base to his tip. It’s as if Tommy is covering every inch all at once.

‘Adam, watch! This is my favourite part. You are going to love this.’

Adam had not even realised he had closed his eyes again. He looks down at Tommy who is taking a deep breath, opens his mouth as wide as he can and goes down on Adam’s rock hard cock. Further and further, he can feel the back of Tommy’s throat, but Tommy doesn’t stop. His throat has tight hold on the tip of his cock; Tommy is trying to swallow him! Soft gagging sounds that in porn usually turn him off but right now it’s the hottest sound he has ever heard.

Tommy takes him all in, every single inch Adam has to offer. Not just once, twice or even three times, Tommy does it five times, deep throat with a smile on his face. None of his previous boyfriends or hook-ups have ever managed this.

‘So good, Tommy. Look at Adam, that’s what you did to him, baby. You have definitely earned your reward. Take your sweats off, baby; let us take care of you now.’

Tommy lies down; all his clothes are in a puddle on the floor next to the bed. He closes his eyes as he feels two pairs of lips on his body. He can feel the difference, tell who is who. Adam’s lips are bigger, wetter, while Isaac’s know exactly what gets Tommy going, they’re rough, more teeth, more bites.

‘I-I want to taste you too, Isaac. I haven’t for so long. Please let me.’ Tommy blushes, so proud of himself that he didn’t chicken out. He will always be nervous to ask, but he’s trying.

‘Later, baby. Don’t you like what we’re doing to you? Enjoy, you deserve it. I promise you can have my cock in a bit. But I have something else in mind for you first. Adam, where’s your lube? I know you have some in here.’

Tommy feels Adam get up, he hears rummaging in what is probably the drawer of the bed side cabinet, and then more movements but no lips return to his body. When he opens his eyes, the sight before him, take his breath away. Isaac and Adam are sitting up, leaning over Tommy and kissing. More just tongues licking each other, lips sucking tongue as if they are giving head.

When Tommy gasps, both men look at him. ‘I think he likes this.’ One of them says, but Tommy has no idea who did. He doesn’t care, as long as they keep going and they do, making it a real show. It’s the first time Tommy sees Isaac submit to anyone. Tommy has been dying to see him submit to him for as long as they’ve been seeing each other, but he never succeeded. Here Adam is, without as much as the snap of a finger and Isaac is putty in Adam’s hands.

Is Tommy jealous of this fact? Not at all. Who could get jealous of watching something this hot?

Tommy watches as Adam makes Isaac go down and take Adam’s cock into his mouth. If he would close his eyes, he can feel what Adam is feeling, knowing exactly how it feels to be inside that hot mouth, but he doesn’t want to miss a second.

Adam makes Isaac stop way too quickly in Tommy’s eyes. They could have kept going until both men were spent, he wouldn’t have cared. He probably would have shot his own load, just watching them.

Isaac exchanges a look with Adam and without words, Adam hands Isaac the lubricant and lies back down next to Tommy, claiming his lips while a hand wanders over Tommy’s sensitive body.

A hand sneaks through Tommy’s legs and a cold and wet finger pushes itself inside without any warning. Adam swallows the gasps that Tommy tries to make while Isaac torments his hole with hard thrusts. Soon, maybe too soon, a second finger is forced inside. Adam wants to say something, tell Isaac that he should take it easy or Tommy will get hurt, but again, a single simple look from Isaac and Adam shuts up.

Isaac doesn’t stop there, he pours more lube on his fingers and thrusts a third finger inside Tommy. He knows Tommy can take it. He knows Tommy can take much, much more than just three little fingers. He watches as Adam devours Tommy’s chest and neck and lips. He wonders if he will ever get enough of the sight before him, Tommy in this total bliss.

Four fingers and Tommy is a panting mess. Isaac’s none too gentle thrusts have Tommy on the edge, but he will not come yet. It’s too soon, he hasn’t reached that state of insanity yet and that’s what Isaac is after for Tommy.

Isaac hands Adam a condom and whispers ‘quickly’. Adam does not wait one second. He roles it over his painful cock and just like Isaac’s fingers, he thrusts himself mercilessly inside Tommy’s ass. Tommy screams and tries to meet Adam’s thrusts with the same force.

Together, Isaac and Adam, they try to get Tommy on hands and knees without Adam leaving Tommy’s body. It takes some work, but they get there. Adam can fuck him even harder now, something Tommy is very delighted about.

Isaac sits himself right in front of Tommy. ‘Open your mouth, Tommy’ is all he says and Tommy obliges happily. Isaac fucks Tommy’s mouth in the same pace as Adam is thrusting deep inside Tommy’s ass. Tommy is licking and sucking hard, just as Isaac likes it.

‘That’s enough, Tommy.’ Isaac breathes. ‘Get up, Tommy, please. Adam could you hold Tommy while I get ready?’

Adam looks at Isaac with wonder, but holds Tommy close to his chest while he keeps pushing himself in and out of the small body. He looks at Tommy, his eyes are closed, his mouth is open a wrinkle above his eyes tell Adam that he is concentrating hard on something. ‘You are so close, aren’t you, Tommy?’ He asks him. ‘You are trying so hard not to come, am I right? Fuck, Tommy, that’s the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. Hold on, baby, you’re almost there. Wait till that perfect moment and I will promise you fireworks.’

‘Tommy?’ Isaac asks ‘Sit in my lap, can you do that? Take Adam with you. Keep him deep inside of you.’

Tommy does as he is asked. It’s a bit awkward, but they get where Isaac has asked him.

‘Breathe, baby. You are doing so good. I’m going to give you what you’ve been begging me for for weeks. Are you ready? Breathe, okay?’

‘What... what are you doing, Isaac? I mean, I think I know what you’re going to do, but are you sure? Isn’t that a bit too much for him? I mean...’

‘You think he cannot handle this? You are big, Adam, but this is not the biggest he’s had up his ass. I’ve seen him take a butt plug twice your size and still he purred for more. This _is_ the first time he’ll finally get two cocks though. He has been begging me for this for so long now. If Tommy had not been so scared to ask you, you could have had him a long time ago.’

‘You ready, baby?’ Isaac asks again. Without waiting for Tommy’s answer, Isaac looks up at Adam one more time, he can see Adam is trying to hide fear, but lust is taking over rapidly. Isaac guides his cock to Tommy’s entrance and slowly and carefully pushes himself inside next to Adam.

Tommy hisses and breathes and bites his lip, trying not to show the stinging feeling. Yes, it hurts, but that’s what makes it so good. It feels like it takes ages before Isaac, too, bottoms out. Both men give Tommy time to get used to the intrusion but Tommy wants to hear nothing of it. As trapped between two bodies as he is, he tries to move, he’ll go crazy if they don’t.

Slowly Adam and Isaac try to find a rhythm. It doesn’t take them long and Adam soon finds out that Isaac was not kidding. Tommy really can take two cocks, maybe even more if there was any room for another guy. He watches as Isaac kisses Tommy and Tommy tries to kiss back. He sees Tommy flip his head back and tries to locate Adam’s lips. Adam gives Tommy what he asks for, even if Tommy can hardly concentrate, the sensation of what’s happening to him too much to do anything else.

‘Harder’ Tommy whispers.

Adam can feel Isaac fuck him harder, the feeling of Isaac’s cock against his own, the friction of the other dick doing wonderful things to him, the tightness of Tommy’s hole, it soon becomes too much. He holds his orgasm as long as he can, but Adam knows he will not last much longer. Still he speeds up his thrusts, wanting nothing more than to watch Tommy fall apart.

Then it happens, Tommy’s body tenses up, it freezes as if he turned into a statue and then it goes limp. Tommy’s cries don’t stop, just like his pleas for more, to not stop, to keep fucking and abusing his body. Adam watches as Isaac does as Tommy asks. Tommy is more in control than he realises. If only he knew...

‘I’m coming for you, baby.’ Adam hears Isaac whisper in Tommy’s ear. The uncontrollable harder thrusts take Adam out of his focus and tops over the edge at the same time he feels Isaac spill his load in the condom next to him.

They lay there for the longest time. They feel Tommy’s heart rate slowly slow down and his breathing return to a more regular pace. Tommy is still fully out of it. He can hear and feel the surroundings around him, he can hear how Isaac and Adam softly talk about how long this has been going on, how Isaac discovered Tommy’s need for this trans state. He feels how they softly clean him up, so gentle.

The next thing he hears is kissing next to him. He must have fallen asleep or something, because last thing he knew they were still cleaning him up.

Another moment of sleep later, Tommy hears different sounds, slapping, moaning and huffing. Tommy pries one eye open and the sight before him steals his breath away. Isaac is in Adam’s lap, holding on to Adam tight while Adam thrusts long and hard deep inside Isaac’s hole.

Isaac hears Adam whisper ‘look who is awake’ and he looks behind him. This is why he loves Tommy so much. Tommy looks too tired to participate, but he is watching through the slits of his eyes and one of his hands is definitely doing something beneath those blankets by the looks of it. ‘Fuck me harder, Adam.’ Isaac replies ‘He’s been dying to see a dick up my ass.’

Tommy has no idea how it ends, his eyes close again before they are done, but he doesn’t mind. He has been more than satisfied tonight and he has a weird feeling that this will not be the last time.

Tommy is too comfortable to wake in the morning. He feels two warm bodies pressed up against him and a warm blanket on top, could life get any better? He doesn’t think so. Or at least not until he hears banging on the door and a frantic voice on the other side of it.

‘Is anybody in there? Adam are you there?’

None of them want to open their eyes. No one really answers, but the door opens anyway. ‘Ah, here they are. Call off the police, tell them we found them. The fuckers have been asleep here all night.’


End file.
